fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarah
Sarah was a civilian in the 2nd Mass who became pregnant through artificial insemination just six weeks before the invasion. She finds a good friend in Margaret, who promises to be there to help when the baby is born. Daniel Weaver later helps her give birth. Story Pre-Invasion Sarah was an at home interior designer. She said she had the worst luck, as six months before the invasion Sarah picked a sperm donor to be a single mom at home, and planned it all out to have Skype meeting's online and balance out being a stay at home mom. Season 1 "Live and Learn" When Porter assigns the last three Massachusetts Militia to Anderson, Sam and Weaver, Sarah is placed in the 2nd Mass led by Weaver. When Matt starts to ride his rip stick, Sarah sees and spectates him and the other kids taking turns to ride it. "Silent Kill" As she is waiting in line to eat Sarah complains about them keeping a skitter inside the school, then Maggie tells her to calm down and keep her blood pressure down as it is not good for the baby, and Sarah replies that what's not good for her baby is keeping a killer alien from outer space. Maggie then greets her and they become friends. During the time in the 2nd Mass, she had a baby shower that the whole 2nd Mass helped put on. She became worried about her baby's rapid heart rate; however Lourdes said that the baby was perfectly fine, because a baby's heart rate is supposed to be at rapid pace. "Sanctuary (Part 1)" Sarah listens to Tom's speech about sending the kids with Terry Clayton, however since Charlotte was not born she did not have to worry about her child being taken away. "Sanctuary (Part 2)" Sarah is in the gymnasium with Margaret when Weaver comes up and asks when she was due, as they may need to travel soon. Sarah asks Weaver if he has kids, and Weaver replies two daughters before leaving, and Sarah is told by Maggie to grab some food before it runs out. Later, she gave birth to a baby girl and named her Charlotte, when she was giving birth, the baby was breach, and Weaver assisted Anne with the birth. "Eight Hours" When the Skitters discovered the 2nd Mass base, as Rick gave up their position, she and the other civilians retreated and escaped the base successfully with her baby, when Anne walks up to her she says that Charlotte is beautiful. Season 2 "Shall We Gather at the River" When Tom returns to the 2nd Mass, Anne reveals to Tom that she pinned up pictures of the people they lost; when Tom looks at the pictures, a picture of Sarah can be seen next to Rick's, indicating that she was killed some time after they left the school. Appearances Trivia *Greg Beeman says that they hired a real pregnant woman to stand in for Melissa for a few "across-the-belly" shots. Gallery Sarah-Crop.PNG Sarah-Episode1.PNG Sarah-S1.PNG SarahFull.PNG Sarah5.PNG Fs eps106 gallery01 512x341.jpg Sarah-S2.PNG|Sarah's picture pinned up by Anne Category:Characters Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Civilians Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Season 1 Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters